


You Don't Know What You're Getting Into

by aarondingle (anondingle)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bad boy Robert Sugden, Death Threats, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Jealous Robert Sugden, M/M, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anondingle/pseuds/aarondingle
Summary: A/UAaron has recently returned to Emmerdale after a break away when he meets Robert Sugden a handsome and very charming business man. Robert Sugden is a gangster that gets what he wants with a lot of skeletons in his closet.Will Aaron bring out the best in Robert or will he fall to the dark side too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to set out for this story.  
> Aaron didn't run away to France to cover for Adam because none of that happened. The Sugden family have never been a part of Emmerdale so there is no link for Robert to the village.

October 2014

 

Aaron was drinking his pint as he leant against the bar, scanning the room in hopes of finding himself an attractive man to chat to. Not that he was the type to approach anyone first, but he could at least give him a smile and make eyes in hopes that the recipient would come over. He settled on a blonde who was sat at a table with 2 other men; he smiled as he gained eye contact. The blonde smiled back, Aaron took another sip of his pint and glanced away then looked back, the man was still smiling at him. That was a good sign. He watched as his new found friend spoke to the two men he was with before standing up and making his way over to the bar. He positioned himself about a foot away from Aaron and ordered a pint from the barman.

 

“And whatever this man is drinking.” He smiled in Aaron’s direction.

 

“Same again,” he looked at the blonde, “cheers.”

 

“Robert,” the blonde finally has a name, he stuck his hand in Aarons direction.

 

“Aaron,” he smiled as he shook the hand, he had a very strong firm handshake, and he thought about all the things that Robert could probably do with this hand.

 

“So Aaron, I’ve never seen you here before.”

 

“I just moved back to the area, thought I’d see what Hotten has to offer.”

 

“Well, I hope you like what you see.”

 

“I’ve got no complaints.”

 

“Good, how about we go out for a bite to eat?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” This was so unlike him, but there was something about this mans confidence that made him know he couldn’t turn him down.

 

“Just give me a sec and we can head off.” Robert smiles as he walks back to the table, he tells the two men something but Aaron can’t hear any of it. He then see’s Robert hand them a piece of paper and a set of keys before making his way back to Aaron. “Ready?”

 

Aaron smiles and nods back before following Robert out of the building. They walk down the street before Robert pulls out another set of keys from his pocket and points them in the direction of a very nice looking Porsche.

 

“I know a very nice little Italian that will have a table for us, it’s a 15 minute drive.” The blonde man said as he got into the drivers side. Aaron didn’t say anything back, he didn’t know what to say, although he was seriously impressed with this mans car. In the back of his head he could hear his mum telling him something about not getting into strangers cars, but he thought that if she could see how attractive Robert was then she’d probably change her mind.

 

They remained in a comfortable silence for the 15-minute drive, occasionally smiling at each other but Robert kept his eyes on the road and Aaron was looking out the window at the streets of Hotten. Robert pulled the Porsche up and parked right in front of the Italian restaurant.

 

“You got lucky with this spot!” Aaron grinned as he got out, looking around at the rest of the street where there wasn’t a single spot free.

 

“You must be my lucky charm.” Robert smirked as he led Aaron into the restaurant.

 

“Mr. Sugden, how lovely to see you. Please follow me.” The waiter fake smiled at Robert without glancing at Aaron and led them to a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant. It was isolated so they had a bit of privacy, Aaron noted that again the restaurant was full but they’d managed to get the best table in the spot.

 

“A bottle of the usual please Marco.” Robert said to the waiter before taking a seat and motioned for Aaron to sit opposite him.

 

“Of course Mr. Sugden, right away.” The waited scurried off.

 

“You must come here often.”

 

“They do the finest Ravioli in the country.”

 

“Excuse me, I’m sorry Mr. Sugden.” The waiter, Marco apologized as he approached the table. “We seem to be out of your usual wine, can I suggest something else.”

 

“Isn’t there a bottle somewhere in the cellar?” Robert couldn’t hide the fury from his face.

 

“We have checked…I could recommend…”

 

“I don’t want one of your fucking recommendations Marco.”

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows in Roberts direction, it was only a bottle of wine. He didn’t know why he was getting so upset; if he was honest he didn’t even like wine. “Look, Robert, it’s fine. We can have another bottle.”

 

Robert looked at Aaron, his eyes wide, then his expression settled, “ok, Marco, get whatever you think is the next best thing.” Marco ran off. “Sorry about that, I’m quite particular about what I drink.”

 

“I can see,” the dark haired man smiled back at his date. “So Robert, what do you do?”

 

Robert grinned, “I own a couple of businesses, and yourself?”

 

“I’ve just started working with my uncle again, he owns a garage.”

 

“So you’re a mechanic.”

 

Aaron nodded, “yeah.”

 

“What garage does your uncle own?”

 

“Dingle and dingle, in Emmerdale.”

 

Aaron noticed Roberts face drop for a second then the smiled returned, “oh, your uncle must by Cain Dingle.”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Yes, I’ve actually done business with him in the past.”

 

“I’ll mention you to him.” Aaron smiled as Marco returned to the table and poured them each a glass of wine. He then took their orders and left again.

 

The rest of the meal went well, they laughed at each other’s stories of work and life. Aaron told Robert about France and how he’d recently returned. Before they knew it the restaurant was starting to close up.

 

“Looks like we should be making a move.” Aaron said as he nodded to the wait staff that were putting chairs away.

 

“We have as much time as we want here Aaron, I own this place.”

 

“Serious?”

 

“One thing you’ll come to learn about me, I’m always serious.” Robert smirked.

 

***

 

Robert and Aaron made their way from the restaurant a while later.

 

“So…where to next?”

 

“You should head home, I’m sure you’ve got work in the morning.”

 

“You turning me down Robert?” Aaron bit his lip.

 

“No, I have some business to get on with I’m afraid.” Robert put his hand on Aarons arm. “Lets meet up again tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t know…maybe I’ll be busy.” Aaron grins.

 

Robert took a step closer to the younger man, “Aaron, another thing you should know about me. I always get what I want.” He moves forward so that his lips are brushing against Aarons. “Always.” He pushes his lips into a kiss and deepens it as he hears the brunette groan, then pulls back. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Meet me in Bar West at 8.”

 

“Can I get your number?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Robert opened his car door and got in before driving off. Aaron was definitely coming back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's starting to pick on the fact that Robert might not be all he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Enjoy.

Aaron stifled yet another yawn as he drank his coffee in the café.

 

“Late night?” Cain asked as he took a sip of his own drink. They were on their lunch break after a busy morning in the garage.

 

“Not really…”

 

“You better wake yourself up if you’re gonna be any use to me for the rest of the day.” The older man said before he bit into his sandwich that Brenda had just placed on the table. The two men ate in silence until Aaron remembered a conversation from the night before.

 

“Do you know Robert Sugden?”

 

Cain looked at his nephew with a wary face, “Yeah, why?”

 

“I met him last night, he said he knew you.”

 

“How did you meet him?”

 

“In a bar in Hotten.”

 

“Look Aaron, Sugden is trouble. Stay clear.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“He’s dodgy.”

 

“He said you’d done business together.”

 

“I owed him a favour, I looked after some of his cars.”

 

“I think you’ve got him wrong Cain.”

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to go there.” With that Cain stood up and left the café.

 

He slumped back in his chair, what did his uncle have against Robert.

 

***

 

Aaron made his way into Bar West, it was 7:45. He was keen and eager to see Robert again, none of what Cain had said earlier changed his mind. They’d obviously had a disagreement about business at some point and his uncle couldn’t get over it. He took a seat at the bar and ordered himself a pint as he checked the time on his phone before looking in the direction of the entrance.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be too busy for me.” He felt Robert come up behind him and breathe in his ear.

 

Aaron turned himself round so that he was facing the blonde man and smiled, “My diary suddenly became free.”

 

“Good.” Robert leant forward and kissed Aaron softly before taking a seat beside him.

 

“So, which of your businesses are you taking me to tonight?”

 

“Well…you’re already in one.”

 

“Is there anything in Hotten you don’t own?”

 

“Only the places not worth going to.”

 

Aaron noticed a man heading in their direction and recognised him as Marco, the waiter from last night. Although he looked like he’d received a beating or two. “Mr. Sugden, I’m so sorry…”

 

“Marco…what are you doing here.” Roberts face was full of anger.

 

“Please Mr. Sugden, just give me another…”

 

“Marco, I’m busy here. If you need to speak to someone then you can contact Jimmy.”

 

“I know, but Jimmy…”

 

“I swear to god if you don’t leave us alone then you’ll regret it.” Robert stood up and got a little closer to the waiter. “Aaron, I’m really sorry about this. Would you give us a minute?”

 

Aaron nodded and made his way out of the building deciding to go for a cigarette. He felt a little uncomfortable with what he’d just witnessed, why was Robert so angry with Marco? He thought back to the night before and the situation with the wine…but that was just a bottle of wine. Surely that wasn’t the cause of this. As he was disposing of his cigarette he saw Marco leave the bar, his nose was definitely a lot bloodier than it had been 5 minutes ago.

 

“Are you ok?” he asked the waiter.

 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you in there. I have to go.”

 

“Wait, what happened in there?”

 

“Just…watch your back around him.” The waiter turned and made his way down the street in a hurry.

 

Aaron made his way back into the bar and saw Robert sat where they had been before drinking his pint. He immediately looked at the blonde mans knuckles, he knew that if he’d hit Marco they would be red and possibly bloody but there was nothing. It must have been someone else.

 

“Hey, all sorted?” he smiled as he sat himself down at the stool again.

 

“Yes, sorry about all of that. We had to let Marco go today, he’s been accused of sexually harassing another member of staff and I can’t let that happen in my workplaces.” Robert had a look in his eye, Aaron believed what he was saying but he knew there was something the blonde man hadn’t told him.

 

“No, of course not. What did he do?”

 

“One of the young girls in the Italian said he pinned her against the wall in the kitchen and touched her very inappropriately.”

 

“That’s awful, no wonder you got rid.” Aaron shook his head, he took his pint from the bar and took another sip, he saw a larger man watching them from the other side of the room. He watched as the man reached his hand up to brush through his barely there hair and noticed his red raw knuckles. That was the perpetrator for Marcos bloody nose.

 

“What food do you think you’d like to eat tonight then?” Robert smiled at him, moving the conversation on.

 

“What are my options?”

 

“Anything you want.” The blonde man reached over and held his hand.

 

Aaron thought for a minute before deciding, “How about a burger?”

 

“No problem, follow me.” Robert grinned at Aaron as he pulled him towards the entrance of the bar. Robert’s car was parked out the front, which was odd because when Aaron had been out for a smoke that definitely hadn’t been parked there. They both got in their respective sides and Aaron saw the keys were already in the slot waiting. Robert turned the car on and sped off.

 

***

 

They’d gone to a small burger restaurant just outside of Hotten, apparently Robert didn’t own this place but if Aaron enjoyed it then he’d look into buying it so they could go more often. Aaron had laughed when he’d said that, then Robert reminded him that he was always serious and he always got what he wanted.

 

Once again they were stood outside a restaurant saying their goodbyes, the kisses were getting more passionate and Aaron could feel that he wanted to take it further.

 

“So where to next?” Aaron managed to get out between kisses.

 

“Mmm, Aaron, I have something to get back to.”

 

“You’re not turning me down two nights in a row.”

 

“We’ll pick this back up tomorrow…and I won’t leave you after we eat. I’ll make arrangements for us.”

 

“I can’t tomorrow…”

 

He saw Roberts face drop, “why?”

 

“I promised my best mate that we’d go for a drink.”

 

“Re-arrange.”

 

“No, we’ve not had a drink together in a while.”

 

“I said re-arrange.” Aaron could feel Roberts grip on him tighten a little.

 

“Is this about you always getting what you want?”

 

“Yes, and I want to see you again. In fact…I was thinking about booking us into a hotel. But if you’d rather have a drink with a friend you can see whenever you want then that’s fine.” The blonde man almost seemed a little desperate.

 

“Ok…I’ll re-arrange.”

 

“Good.” Robert kissed Aaron again before getting into his car.

 

“Wait, where are we meeting?”

 

“I’ll let you know.”

 

“You don’t have my number.”

 

Robert smirked, “yes I do.” Then he sped off.

 

Aaron rubbed at his temple, what a mind-fuck. He really liked Robert, but he didn’t like how he’d reacted. They’d only known each other just over 24 hours and he was already being possessive. The brunette decided he’d give Robert one more date before deciding whether he should take Cain’s advice and stay clear of Sugden.


End file.
